


Bound to you

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Merle Dixon, Prison (Walking Dead), Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bound to you

She could smell the omgea as soon as he walked into the cell block, the scent of peaches filled her nose. Setting aside the Ruger she'd been cleaning Carol approached Merle and inhaled. 

Nuzzling his neck she smiled "meet me in our cell in ten minutes". 

Nodding the omega walked with alacrity out of the cell block.

Carol found him in one of the cells in B block completely naked and sitting cross legged in their nest, a hodgepodge of his and Carol's clothes plus an assortment of blankets found on various supply runs. 

Striping Carol entered the nest and cuddled her omega close, kissing along his neck, inserting two of her fingers to stretch her lover properly. 

"P-please alpha".

Carol purred as she pulled out two bandana's and tied each of them to her omega's ankles then the other ends to the bars of the cell which spread Merle's legs apart, knees bent on either side. 

Carol sat back and briefly admired her work before deciding to tease Merle further, she licked along his toned chest, nipping gently on each pert nipple. 

She slowly made her way lower, kissing her way down his belly before taking Merle's hardened length in her mouth. 

Merle panted "a-alpha please".

Carol paused her sucking, releasing his cock with a soft pop "please what?" She said her voice firm but sickeningly sweet.

"Please ma'am, I need ya". 

Carol purred enthusiastically "of course sweetie" after lubing herself up she positioned herself between Merle's spread legs. 

"Ready?". 

He nodded. 

She slid into him, gently breaching his tight channel. Leaning forward they kissed, moving slowly at first allowing for each of them to adjust. 

The pace soon picked up, Merle's bindings having come loose, his legs wrapping around Carol's waist. 

Letting out a growl Carol bit down onto his claiming Mark as they orgasmed. Cum, sweat and slick coating the nest. 

\-------------------------------

Carol dug into the bag she'd brought into the cell. Pulling out a bottled water and a ham and pickle sandwich she handed it to her omega before getting the same for herself. 

Once fed the two snuggled together onto the small single bed, feet entwined with each other.

Eyes heavy with the onset of sleep Carol kissed her omega's forehead, snuggled against Merle's broad chest and let sleep over take them both. 

\-------------------------------- 

Merle awoke feeling sore yet satisfied. His normal scent of vanilla, motor oil and smoke having changed to something sweeter, a mix of milk, honeysuckle and baby powder signaling he was already pregnant. 

not wanting to wake his alpha he snuggled back under the coziness of the blankets and fell back to sleep, happy and content. 

\---------------------------------

Eight months later. 

Merle and Carol awoke to the sounds of two hungry pups crying. Rising from his side of the bed he made his way over to the makeshift crib and scooped up his newborn daughter who quieted as soon as he put her to his breast. 

Once she got her fill Merle handed their daughter off to his alpha who burped her as Merle held in fed his son.

With both pups fed and burped the two tired new parents settled back onto their double bed ( which was really just the top bunk cut off and the two singles slid together) and watched as the twins settled back down, making adorable snuffling sounds as they slept.


End file.
